


The rose is a bud

by Space_Greek



Series: Roses in  Bloom [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Post-Weirdmageddon, Roses in bloom, probably smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Greek/pseuds/Space_Greek
Summary: Bill is breaking down, but, Dipper finds him before he  falls. Lost love ends up blooming but so do old fears.





	The rose is a bud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. I love this ship so much!! I don't know how often I will update, since school is taking over my life right now. Anyways, Enjoy!

He was lost. 

No home, no family, no one. Not a person in sight. His friends had left him to die in some random dimension. It wasn’t his fault that planet blew up! It was that damned ape’s fault. 

He stood on the edge of the cliff, anticipating death. He closed his eyes and stuck out one foot over the side. He took a deep breath and… 

“Hey, mister?” 

Bill turned quickly around to see a small child with a tan colored hat on. His eyes shone brightly as he stared up at the demon curiously. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. Bill smiled softly. The boy’s brown hair blew in the wind and a small bit of what appeared to be a constellation shown. 

Bill bent down and met the boy eye to eye. The boy was only 4 or 5. 

“Where’s your family, young one?” The demon asked. 

“Over there,” he said pointing to the woods. “We’re on summer break!” He said proudly. 

Bill nodded and said, “And what’s your name?” 

“Dipper! Dipper Pines! What’s yours?”

“Bill. Bill Cypher.” 

“Bill,” Dipper repeated softly. Repeated the name over and over, letting it roll off his tongue like sugar. 

 

“Bill, Bill, Bill…. BILL!!!......... B-Bill!” Said the teenager. 

Dipper’s nails were digging into my back. I was clinging to the boy. "D-don't let go……. Please," pleaded  
the human. "I can’t lose you.”   
I was losing both consciousness and blood. The razor used to do this was still in my hand. My wrists were covered in blood. I was gasping for breath. I wished that death would come sooner. It’s not because my cuts hurt me, in fact, I loved the pain.

The thing that hurt was Dipper. His cries, his screams, and his tears. They hurt me more than anything else in this god forbidden world. 

“Why??? Why did you do this!?” 

Two. Fucking. Years. It’s been two years since weirdmegaden. It still hurts to think about. 

His voice though. I hadn’t heard it in a long time. I’d missed the boy, I’d loved the boy, but I’ve hidden it from him. There was fear in his voice. It saddened me and tore me to shreds. 

The boy was right though: Why had I done this? 

That’s easy, to get away from not being loved back. From the pain that I’d caused. I hated myself for loving the enemy. I hated everything! Well, everything but Dipper. I could never hate Dipper, and I hated that. I knew full well that Dipper would never like him even in the slightest… but then… why? 

Why was he sitting here holding me in his arms? It makes no sense… Or… Does it? 

Wait… why is Dipper here? Wasn’t I in the men’s room at the diner? How did he know it was me? I turned human so no one would know…… Unless?

“Bill!!!! Look at me!!!” A voice snapped me back to earth. I coughed and said, “Y-yeah??” He sighed and let more tears fall. I closed my eyes only to feel something… No. Someone on my lips.   
Dipper? Was kissing? Me???? Dipper. Was. KisSING. ME? 

I opened my eyes in shock. “D-Dipper?” I cried. He stared at like he just sinned the world into hell. I tried to sit up but fell over and clutched onto my arms. Dipper quickly picked me up bridal style. He carried me out of the bathroom and to a booth where his sister and uncles were sitting. I tensed up and froze, but the family just stared with worried faces. Dipper had walked off to the cashier. He came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit. “Dipper? Who is this? What happened?” Mabel asked. 

Dipper ignored her and bandaged up my wrists. “Dipper?” Asked Sixer- I mean Ford. Dipper turned to him and sighed. “This is an old friend of mine…” Dipper looked as if he were trying to find something.

“J-John,” I said hoarsely. “Pleased to- ah- meet you.” I coughed and extended an arm before wincing and pulling it back.

Ford nodded but Stan just glared at me. I ignored him and turned to Dipper. “Why did you help me?” I asked him. He blushed a bright red before saying, “Because no deserves to die like that. We all deserve a second chance in life.” He smiled softly but I just stared at him. “You would do that? For me?” I asked him with wide eyes. He nodded and turned to his uncles. “Could John stay with us for a while? Till he gets back on his feet?” 

Ford smiled and said, "Of course he can! He can stay in your room for now. Unless you want to move back in with Mable, that is." I smiled at him weakly. "Thank you so much," I said. He nodded and stood up. "I'll go pay really quick and we can head home. 

 

Back at the Pines house they were no longer living in the Mystery Shack. Dipper picked me up again and carried up the stairs and down a hall to what I’m guessing is his room.

The walls were blue, they were lined with bookshelves and posters of things like aliens and bigfoot. I took in everything as Dipper plopped me down on his bed. "Dipper?" I said quietly as he was rummaging through his draws. “Yeah?” He replied tiredly. “Wh-why… did you-um- kiss me?” I stuttered out. 

I watched as he turned and smiled softly, tears forming at the ends of his eyes. “Be-because… I-,” He let out a sob and fell to the floor. I used what little strength I had left to crawl over to him. I lied there and cuddled up next to him. He smelled nice, like the forest and fresh rain. “Do it again,” I whispered quietly. 

He immediately stopped crying and stared at me. “What?” I frowned at him and said, “You heard me.” He stared at me blankly for a moment and quickly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back this time and wrapped my arm around him. 

We pulled apart and he smiled at me. “Why do this?” I questioned him. He sighed and stared up at me. “I like you- No! Love you, Bill. I have since I first shook hands with you… But… I was afraid- of you… and what you can do. Bill! I-,“ I stopped him with a quick kiss. “I’m not going to hurt you anymore. I promise.” 

He stood up and helped me back to the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt. He then helped me get them on but stopped before putting on the shirt. He grabbed a box from under his bed and pulled out a needle and thread. I looked at him questioningly and he laughed. “I go on a lot of adventures. A guy’s got to be prepared, you know?” I sighed and shook my head. Somethings never change.

"This might sting," He said, biting his lip in concertation. I grit me as he threaded the needle into my skin.

“Done!” He said once he finished. “Thank you.” I smiled at him and he blushed a little. His blush is so cute! I legit can’t even!! 

He grabbed my dirty outfit, a yellow dress coat and brown dress pants with a matching tie, and threw them in a clothes basket. I took a moment to examine what he was wearing, dark blue shirt with a red plaid shirt and ripped skinny jeans that fit him nicely.

He threw them off though, and I watched his rather fit figure. He'd been working out, that's for sure. He put on an undershirt and PJ pants. He then sat on the bed and we got under the covers together.

We were exhausted but we didn't sleep. Instead, we talked about- well- anything to everything. This was nice. We cuddled and kissed until Dipper finally said something that made me think long and hard. "What does this make us?" He asked. I stared at him through the darkness. "What do you want to be?” I answered him. “Yours.” Was all he said. I hugged him and held him close to me. “Anything for you, Pine tree.” I kissed his forehead and felt his breathing steady into soft snores. I cradled him and soon fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> (>///<) So cute! Bill is such a fanboy! But what will the family think?


End file.
